Archer (Fate/???)
|affiliation = 's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = Unknown|height = 5'5"|weight = 130lbs|birthp = Unknown|hairc = Dark Brown|eyec = Brown|armament = Ball and Racket|likes = Traditional Mayan Ball Games, Tests of Wit, High Risk High Reward situations|dislikes = Rigged Systems, Cheating, Demonic Servants|enemy = |image = ArcherRed.jpg}} Profile History Archer is the Mayan Hero Twins Xb‘alanke and Junajpu (ジュナランケ), who are a recurring set of characters within not only the Mayan origin story myths, yet also the tales and stories exchanged throughout different tribes, even reaching the North American Navajo. Each of these tales vary, from the lightning arrow gatherers who challenged the heavens to the unkillable tricksters who fought with the lords of the underworld, yet all of them portray the brothers as inseparable, sticking together even when abandoned in the wilderness together. As such, they are summoned as a pair of servants that function as a team, one that suffers immensely when they are separated. Archer is closer to the original Mayan interpretation of the myth, which tells the story of two brothers born from the spit of the severed head of their father, who grow up to play ballgames so much to the point where death itself gets tired of them and tries and fails to kill both of them through various, increasingly ridiculous methods. Through this, they gain magical powers, and are revived by the lords of heaven several times to spite the confident lords of death, and eventually trick the rules of Xibalba to attempt to cut themselves apart in order to show that they, like the mortal twins, can put themselves back together as well. Personality To the annoyance of their master, it's very hard for either of the twins to take anything seriously. Both of them are more interested in having fun and impressing their master with cool tricks to really care about the Grail War, and sometimes have to be goaded by a Command Seal to even take direct combat seriously. Conversely, they love playing tricks and pranks on their opponents which, due to their immense cunning and high luck rank, succeed even when they are incredibly contrived and ridiculous. However, they serve as a distraction for their master's partner to take advantage of; they are incredibly hard to kill, incredible annoying, and with their second Nobel Phantasm, can even take down servant who aren't quick-witted enough to combat them. Wish Both of the brothers are one the same wavelength with their wish, if they win the war. They both want every city, big or small, to have ball courts for the children to play in. Abilities The Hero Twins were never renowned for feats of strength or endurance, however they prize themselves on their ability to escape sticky situations and create them just as fast. With a high luck stat and a high agility stat, it's very hard to pin down either servant and attack then. Paired with a high-ranking Battle Continuation Skill and Divinity, they are among the more adept servants at not getting killed. While their main battle strategy involves annoying their opponents, they are really waiting for an opportunity to offer their opponent to play a game with them, which activates their second phantasm, usually their only way to put down bigger opponents. In normal combat they're armed with a ball and racket, in which they generously use their opponent's head as a 'goal'. Skills *'Class Skills' **''Independent Action'' (C+) While not high enough to ignore the effects of a command seal, both servants can stay in the real world for about two days before they run out of mana to support themselves. While in their legends they were nearly unkillable, they ultimately relied on the assistance of others to get where they were. **''Magic Resistance'' (B) Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. The Twins were able to resist and combat the mind tricks of the lords of death, and escape their magically enhanced games relatively unscathed. *'Personal Skills' **''Combination'' - (B+) At B rank, the brothers are constantly aware of the location of the other and can coordinate attacks as if they were thinking within the same mind set. As a consequence though, they lose their Trials of Death ability if they are separated for more than a hundred meters. **''Trials of Death'' - (EX) Containing elements of Battle Continuation as well as self resurrection, denote's one's abilities to overcome death through trial and tribulation. Both brothers had an uncanny way to revive after facing certain death, even coming back after being ground into dust and thrown into a river. In reality, this is due to the fact that the brothers were always killed together. If they have sufficient mana (usually drains their master for a fourth of their mana), as long as the brothers are killed in proximity of each other, they can revive themselves (in 1~2 minutes), much like Hercules' Trials, although this process is much slower if both are killed at once (2~3 hours). **''Charisma'' - © While their joking nature prevents them from having a higher rank, the servants have a remarkable ability to manipulate their opponents into making poor decisions, excelling in the art of bluffing. **''Divinity'' (B+) - While both brothers's favor of the lords of heaven and common portrayal as demigods give them a high divinity rank, their despise of the gods of the underworld lowers this rank, leveling around B. Nobel Phantasms *'A Game for Two: Underworld Soccer' Anti-Mind - (D) This Phantasm costs minimal mana, and can only be activated if an opponent agrees when one of the brothers asks them "If they would like to play a game". If the answer is yes, even in sarcasm or indirectly, a small reality marble is created containing only the servant and the two brothers, portraying the landscape of the underworld, where the brothers survived many of their trials. In it, all combat abilities are cancelled, and neither servant can hit each other. Instead, the servant must beat one of brothers in a game of Soccer. If the brothers win, like the Lords of Death, the enemy Servant is compelled to cut themselves apart, with survivability depending their durability as opposed to strength. This fails, however, if the servant has an A ranked or higher skill that provides them Mental Resistance. If the servant wins, the brothers are both disintegrated, necessitating their revival via Trials of Death. Category:Servants Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Archer Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Native American Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Providence